


desirable

by determination



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was thinking about how i feel like grillby is probably scared of people getting close to him because he’s fire and fire can be destructive and painful, but then gaster is there to remind him that he’s not dangerous and that he’s worthy of love,,, so,,,, yeah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<br/>crossposted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	desirable

“Wait,“ Grillby murmurs, flickering a flattering shade of blue. "Are you sure about this?” Gaster hesitates, then reaches out, taking Grillby’s hand in his own. “What if I hurt you? I’m made of fire, you know." 

"Do not worry,” the scientist replies with a light chuckle. “My bones are stronger than they look. I believe I can take the heat.”

Grillby shakes his head, expression one of mixed incredulity and affection, but he doesn’t protest in the slightest as Gaster raises the bartender’s hand to his face, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. Then it’s a peck to his wrist, his cheek, all the while Gaster closing the already very small distance between them.

Grillby leans into his touch, letting out a soft sizzling noise as Gaster moves to kiss where his mouth should be. It’s a pleasant sensation, Grillby decides, wrapping his arms around Gaster’s waist. It sets off a warm, fluttery feeling in Grillby’s chest, one he can’t recall ever having experienced before.

“You blaze so brightly,” Gaster hums. “It’s mesmerizing.”

The blue is back on Grillby’s face, a deeper shade than before. “With such a blaze, those around me will just get hurt. It’s undesirable,” he mutters.

“Quite the contrary, actually.” Grillby hopes his attempt to frown without a mouth is discernible. Gaster lets out a soft laugh. “My dear, I am afraid you underestimate me. I am rather fond of a good fire.” He pauses as Grillby squirms, glowing an even deeper blue than ever. “You are warm and gentle. There is nothing undesirable about that.” 


End file.
